When life gives you lemons
by midnightstars12
Summary: Dick's spending a night at Wally's place for a well deserved break. The two were playing football outside, until one thing led to another and soon they were trying to make lemon-ade. But, it's not really easy when you're doing it with a lemon-ade crazed speedster. It's a lot better than this stupid summary, trust me. No slash! ONE-SHOT.


**When life gives you lemons...**

 **A/N Just a little one-shot based off of what my brother and i did the other day that was to awesome to let go. Just friendship, no slash. But if you want, i guess you could make the bromance a romance.**

 **Basically, Dick and wally were hanging out. they spot a lemon tree. They want lemonade, but it's not as easy to get as they thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or Chick-fil-A or nutro-system. I only have a brother who's obsessed to the brim with Lemon-ade.**

Dick hated lemon-ade.

He just did. It wasn't that he hated lemons, in fact, in his old circus days some of the acts would tell him he should get his own act because he used to eat a whole lemon like a orange. He also didn't hate lemon juice, when he had the hick-ups, he was more than happy to drink a drop of lemon juice; sometimes he would even drink more. But yet, he still hated lemon-ade.

It's a hard thing to understand, even for Dick. At summer he would eat a popsicle instead of lemon-ade. He felt bad for when he had to refuse it when someone offered him some and he would decline. The person would pester him why and Dick would just simply say," I don't know. I just don't like lemon-ade." The person would then go on a rant of how, and how delicious the sower/sweet liquid was; And Dick would listen. Because, even for hating lemon-ade, he had _no_ idea why he did. Often he thought that maybe it was just the syrupy texture that stung your throat, but he still couldn't understand.

What was even more confusing was that he sometimes _Did_ like lemon-ade. Although the only tolerable lemon-ade he liked was home-ade. It just didn't taste syrupy, it tasted good.

When life gave Dick lemons, he would make a lemon tart.

But, his speedster friend was quite the polar opposite. Wally's whole life reflected off of lemon-ade,or any food,for that matter. If Wally was in a bad mood, you gave him some Lemon-ade. If you asked what his favorite kind was, he would immediately respond with "Chick-fil-A Lemon-ade! Duh!" And then continue to go on a fanboy rant of how "Marvelous" and "Life changing" Chick-fil-A Lemon-ade was.

Dick could understand why people liked lemon-ade, everyone was different after all, but he still couldn't quite put his finger on how Wally like lemon-ade so much.

Bribe Wally with money? Nope! Bribe wally with lemon-ade? Give me the lovely sweet nectar of the gods, and i will do your bidding!

And that brings us to this day; The day Wally and Dick decided that it would be a good idea to make home-ade lemon-ade.

At the current moment, Dick was happier then he had been all month. The teenage speedster had invited the acrobat over for a sleep-over earlier that day, and after pestering Bruce for approximately 5 hours, forty five minutes and twelve seconds, the Brooding billionaire had finally given in.

With doing bat-business for what seemed like forever and dealing with school and younger brothers, or satin spawns as they truly acted, Dick needed a well deserved break; and what better way to relax then spending a day or two with your best friend?

As Dick first arrived at the west household, he had been bombarded by a speed-tour compliments of a teenage speedster. After that, and a quick trip to the bathroom to make sure that the raven hair wasn't going to belch, the two teens then spent hours playing video-games. From mine-craft to battlefield 4, you name it, they played it.

As it got later in the day, the boys were feeling quite cooped-up, so they decided(After a thumb-war) that it would best to go outside and play some foot-ball.

Dick lifted up his free hand to his mouth and licked his index finger, then continued and put it the air, turning it around in ever direction; a look of pure concentration on his face. Wally looked at his friend questioningly, but the acrobat then just simply yelled,"The wind is coming from the east!"

The speedster continued to look at the raven hair, bewildered by the statement. He had no idea why he needed to know that, they were just playing football after all.

Dick smirked at the redhead as he brought his arm up, football in hand. Dick then looked around him, concentrating. "Take the wind distance, divide it by the resistance, so the angel is 47 square.." Dick mumbled.

Wally stared at his friend with shock on his face. Was.. Was Dick using math to play football?

But his question never came out as Dick then threw the ball. It flew threw the air in a perfect spiral, staying in the perfect height as it then turned slightly and then slowly went down.

Wally, with a surprised look still on his face, put his hands in front of his chest, and sure enough, the football landed right in his hands.

He then continued to stare at his friend, but this time, in amazement."Did..did you just use math to get the perfect throw?"

"Walls, i'm a mathlete. What do you expect? It's all in the angles. It's the geometry, you just get the wind and measure the-"

But Dick's soon to be nerd rant was cut off by the anxious speedster."Ya,ya. I get it, angles and math and stuff make the ball go a good distance. That's honestly pretty cool. But, let's see if your math can beat this!" Wally yelled as he then lifted his arm up and threw the football himself.

It wasn't exactly as perfect as Dick's throw, but it made it to it's destination.

As the ball was nearing the raven hair, he decided to show off a little. As the ball was nearing his side of lawn, he jumped in the air as high as he could and then did a double flip, catching the football inbetween his ankles on the last flip, then landing in a handstand.

Wally stared aww-struck at his friend, or more at what his friend had just preformed. He watched as the younger then dropped to his feet and stood up, a wicked smirk on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at the speedster."Show off!"

Dick just simply responded by throwing the ball back in perfect throw and a "Uh-huh."

The two hero's continued that for a while, until one throw.

Dick had his arm up, calculating the angles, when all of a sudden he felt a tingling feeling on his hand that was holding the football. He stopped his calculating and looked at his hand, expecting to find a piece of moss or something, but he did not expect to see a giant daddy long legs spider crawling on his fingers. His eyes widened, and he did the only logical thing anyone could do in the sight of a spider on them: freak out.

As Dick screamed in a pitch that was sure to break some glass somewhere, he shook and smacked his hand in attempt to get the insect off. But while in his panic, he forgot that he still had the football in his hand, and while he was shaking it, the football took off in the air.

Wally watched,puzzled,as Dick started acting like his hand was on fire. He thought it was a act at first, but when Dick threw the ball, that is now who knows-where, he decided to see what's up.

The speedster ran to the acrobat, thankfully at human pace, and stood by him. "Dood! What's the wrong?"

Dick slapped his hand one more time before he calmed down, putting his arms back down and finally acknowledging Wally's presence."Oh. Hey. Heh-heh. Sorry about that, there was a giant spider on the back of my hand! Wait a second.. did you just say what's the wrong?"

"Oh, okay. It's alright man, i know spiders are not a thing to take easily. they're so creepy and pointy and nnya! I don't even want to think about it. Wait, what did i say?"

"You said what's the wrong? Last time i checked that wasn't a proper sentence."

"Oh. Heh. I was trying to decide whether to say What's the matter or what's wrong and my brain just kind of short circuited i guess." Wally replied sheepishly. Dick nodded his understanding and then looked around the backyard, baffled.

Wally saw the perplexed look on his friends face."Watcha' lookin' for?"

"The football, KF! Where did it go? I accidently threw it."

"Oh, the ball. Ya, it went over my head, it's over there." Wally answered, pointing in front of them.

The raven hair nodded and made his way over to where his Wally stood before, and Wally followed.

After they got over to the area and looked around, Dick let out a exasperated sigh. "Where is it! It's not like it went through a magic portal to Narnia or something."

"It might have. Dood, look at us. That would be basically normal for our standards." the red head said.

The acrobat shrugged, but then his face lit up in smile as he pointed diagonal to them."Dood! It's over there, right next to that lemon tree."

Wally peered to where Dick was pointing, and sure enough, there the football was, laying under the lemon tree with a lemon right next to it. Understanding dawned on the speedsters face."Oh ya! I forgot about that, my mom wanted me to pick the lemons before they went bad."

Dick gave the speedster a 'Really?' look before he turned back to the lemon tree. It wasn't the mightiest of lemon trees, but it was a nice one. It wasn't exactly wide, but it made up for it in height, where it reached to the balcony of Wally's two story house. Just as Wally said, there were lemons littering across the vast amount of leaves. Suddenly, an idea popped in the teens head. "Hey Wally, want to pick a lemon or two and make some lemon-ade?"

"Dood, i thought you hated lemon-ade?!" Wally said, addled.

Dick simply walked over to the tree and examined it."I do, well, most of it. I kinda like home-ade lemon-ade. It's basically the only kind i can stand."

"Dood, that's so weird!"

"Um, i think you were the one just a second ago talking about how a magic portal to Narnia taking our football away would be normal for us?"

"Ya, i know. That wouldn't be surprising. But you and lemon-ade? Ya, that's just weird."

"Watever, west. C'mon! it'll be fun. Plus, aren't you the god of lemon-ade?"

" _lord_ of lemon-ade to you, you citrus peasant. But, ya. I could _definitely_ go for some lemon-ade!"

"Sorry, My lord of citrus."

Dick looked up and grabbed a lemon that was next to him, twisting it off. Wally copied his example and grabbed for a lemon. After each had gathered a lemon, they took a step back to look at the tree.

Dick then interrupted the silence."Are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"We cannot just leave here with two lemons."

"MMHHmmm."

So, for the next thirty minutes, the teens picked lemons off of the tree, with Wally pulling branches down so he could grab the fruit and Dick doing a crazy jump to reach one, they still hadn't gotten everyone.

Dick sighed as he plopped down next to the large pile of lemons they had made.

bro, what's wrong? We got a mother load of sweet Lemons here!"

"Ya, i know, but look at those lemons at the very top! No way we can reach those, and we cant just leave them up there."

"Can't you just bat grapple up there or something?"

"Bat rule number forty seven- Never use your grappling hook or utility belt unless emergency when not in robin or disguise uniform."

"Isn't this a emergency?"

Dick simply sent him a glare.

"Fine, fine. Well, or something?"

The acrobat stared at the lemon tree and squinted his eyes before suddenly springing to life and hopping up. Wally gave him a questioning look, but stood up as well.

"Turn around."

"Turn around?"

"Turn around."

"Why?- Oh. You're going to-"

"I'm going to get on your shoulders."

"Yup." Wally finished, poping the P. He did as told and turned around, and then he felt weight on his back then on his shoulders."You're lucky your small." Dick then slapped the back of his head. After the speedster let out a ofended noise, they made there way to the lemon tree.

"Alright,"Wally started,"What Lemon is in regular reach for you?" The raven hair pointed to a lemon not to much out of Wally's reach, so the speedster made his way to it. Dick twisted the Lemon off, but then halted."What's wrong now?"

"Where are going to put the lemons?"

"Give them to me and i'll hold them if you can keep balance by yourself."

"Of course i can! Here."The raven hair retorted as he handed the lemon down to Wally. Wally smirked at Dick's defensive behavior. He can put on a facade of a scared little rich kid through a kidnapping, but insult his acrobatic ability? Ya, no.

For the next twenty minutes the teens wandered around the lemon tree, grabbing and pulling any lemon they could get reach of. Until, of course, Wally wasn't looking where he was going, so he tripped on a redhead let out a scream as he fell down into the ground face first. Dick also let out a scream, as he was now in the air with nothing to hold on to. Doing the first thing his instincts told him to, he reached up to grab a branch of the tree to prevent him from falling. Although he didn't fall now, he also let out a scream of surprise and pain. The branch that he grabbed had a giant thorn on it,that was now in the middle of his hand stabbing him. Looking up to see the damage, the acrobat saw that the thorn had gone a little through his hand, and there was now blood trailing down his arm, staining his sleeves. He looked down and let out a annoyed sigh.

"Ugh." Wally moaned as he pushed himself up. He really wished he looked down. Stupid sat up and blinked a little. _wait, where did Dick go? i wasn't holding onto him!_

"Dick!" Wally screamed, only to be scoffed at. Puzzled, the Red head looked up to where the scoff had came from, and up in the tree, dangling, was Dick."DOOD! Sorry about that! Tripped on a lemon. Lucky you could grab on to something."

But Dick didn't respond, he only seemed to glare at Wally, or the ground, or both."Erm, Rob? Why are you not lettin' go?"

Letting out another sigh, the raven hair started to talk,"If you must know, when i grabbed the branch, i also grabbed a thorn,and it is not very happily lodged and sticking out of my hand now if you would look." Dick finished, gritting his teeth at the end of his sentence. Wally's eyes widened, he didn't even think about the thorns on the tree when they were getting the lemons. As he scanned Dick's arms, he saw the thorn and the blood and grimaced. "H-hold on, bro!"

As much as he wanted to see if he hurt his face, Wally wanted to make sure that Dick hadn't stabbed a main nerve ending in his hand, it could result in loss of use in finger, even loss of the limb! And Robin basically relied on his hands, so he did not need a pissed angry disabled ex Robin following and haunting him everywhere.

As the speedster stood up, he made his way under Dick and guided his legs back on his shoulders. As the acrobats legs were now on the speedsters shoulders, Dick slowly let go of the branch, face tightened in pain and he slowly flexed his hand. Finally, after some deep breaths, the raven hair started to ease his hand off of the thorn, letting out a strangled cry of pain.

Wally winced when he heard his friend try not to make a pained noise. Falling on your face is one thing, getting stabbed through your hand by a thorn is another."C'mon dood, just get it over with. The faster you do, the faster we can make it feel batter and treat it and make some lemon-ade!"

"It-Haaaaa, it's out, it's out. Put my down."Wally didn't need it to be said a second time as he slowly crouched down to the floor. He felt the weight on his shoulders disappear, and decided to try to lighten the mood a little bit. As he stood up, he then ran around for a little and yelled,"I'm weightless! I'm weightless!" hoping to lighten the mood. That, it did, because when he returned dick was smirking and holding his hand( **A/N** **this was a bit unclear, but Dick was holding his injured hand, not Wally's** ), but then the raven hair spoke in a fake womanly voice,"All thanks to nutro-system!" Wally snickered at first but then let out a full laugh, and soon the two friends were holding each other up laughing.

Gasping for breath, Dick finally stopped laughing. "Alright, alright. Let's go inside. You get the lemons, i'm going to go wash this sucker off."

"You got a deal, buddy boy."

Dick smiled as he made his way for the door back into the house to go wash his hand. Wally smiled as well, although there may have been some pain, this was quite a eventful day. His smile didn't wear off as he picked up the lemons, or when he opened the door, or when he set the lemons on the counter, or when he cut them, or when Dick came back in, and he was pretty sure his smile wouldn't falter for a while.

As Dick walked back in, hand bandaged and all, he swiftly sat down on the stool across from Wally."Sorry, i would help and all, but i don't want to die." He said, motioning to his bandaged hand.

"It's all good."

"Cool. hey, why are you just squeezing the lemons and not using a juicer?" Dick questioned yet again, motioning to Wally, who was, strangely enough, squeezing the lemons out over a big white bowl.

"Because,"Wally started,"a juicer is just going to grind up the lemon to try to juice it, by squeezing it, i'm just getting the lemon juice and no pulp or anything, not to mention it's easier."

"You really are the lemon lord, are you not?"

"The one and only."

* * *

Twenty minutes later of Wally squeezing lemons and Dick trying to make small talk, all the lemons were finally juiced and ready.

Wally stood back and looked at the bowl of lemon juice, and proud smile on his face as he placed a hand on his hip.

Dick stood up from the chair he was seated on, walking over to Wally, unsure of what to do."Soo, what now?"

All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind. Immediately the speedster grabbed the blender and plugged it in, after he did that he filled the container with some water and grabbed sugar from the pantry all in super-speed. When he finally stood still, it took Dick a moment as he did a double take, nauseous. "Now, my dear associate, we blend!" The red head yelled excitedly as he grabbed the sugar and lemon juice and put it in the blender where the water was.

The raven hair could only watch as Wally ran around making the lemon-ade, seeming as if in auto-pilot mode. When all the desired ingredients were in the blender, Wally turned it on and stood back to watch it blend. First, the sugar flew up and started mixing from the bottom, and then the lemon juice as it all blended over the loud noise of the blender. Then, confused, Dick tried to yell over the loud noise." Why is it so loud if it's just blending?"

"Oh, it's old and broken. i use that thing so much! Smoothies are a speedsters best-friend, it gives you the calories and nutrients of the food without the eating part so it's faster!"

The acrobat could only shake his head at that _. Only a speedster.._

As soon as the lemon-ade got to an appropriate color and mixture, Wally went on ahead and turned it off, his ears ringing from the sudden silence. He couldn't wait to drink it!

He took the blender off of the stand and took a instant swig of it. He smiled in satisfaction at the lovely taste that hit his tongue. He then turned around and happily handed the container to his Dick's good hand, only for the raven hair to hold it questioningly."Try it." Wally encouraged. A look appeared on Dick's face as he then took a sip of it.

It was sweet, sour, and not to syrupy."It's good!"

"Glad you like it! It's chik-fil-a's recipe!"

Dick stared at wally and rolled his eyes. He wondered if the speedster would ever get over the lemon-ade at chick-fil-a, or any lemon-ade for that matter. The probable answer? Never.

Wally beamed at the raven hair as he took the lemon-ade back and put a lid on it. Dick looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, baffled."Urm, shouldn't we get some glasses?"

"Huh? Oh,no. You don't want to drink warm lemon-ade, do you? And the ice cubes would just melt! Nah, we gotta let it cool in the fridge for a while. Come on,we can go upstairs and play video-games until it does!" Wally exclaimed as he grabbed Dick's wrists and led him out of the kitchen.

Dick hesitated for a moment, but complied non the less. He honestly didn't have a single problem with the lemon-ade being warm, but this was Wally's house, so he wasn't going to ubject to something that didn't really matter. That were going to come back down in a little while and get some anyway.

As The red head pulled the raven hair upstairs, Dick could only think of one thing to say at that moment with a shoulder shrug, "When life gives you lemons."

"It doesn't! You have to scavenge and hunt and bleed for the lemony goodness!"Wally then continued to go sporadic on the way upstairs, waving his arms and changing facial expression.

Oh, Dick could tell this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

And, a fun night it was indeed. the speedster and the acrobat had gotten so caught up in playing video-games that they completely forgot about the lemon-ade and fell asleep. Although it was quite a challenge to play with a bandaged hand, Dick still managed to beat Wally in ever single game.

The two boys were laying on Wally's bed, Wally was on the left side almost falling off with the covers fully around him, encasing him, and Dick near the bottom all stretched out. If video games truly rotted your brain, the two best friends would have been zombies by now.

Slowly the raven haired teen's eyes started to flutter open, a glossy seal on crystal blue's to protect them from the sun light until they adjusted. Moaning, Dick sat upright and took in his surroundings. He didn't want to be rood and wake Wally up just because he was, so he decided that he could get breakfast himself; After all, the speedster tour Wally gave him was of _everything_ , he now even knew where the West household stored their toilet paper.

As he stood up, he was about to grab his duffle bag to change, but then he glanced in Wally's mirror and saw that he was still in his clothes. They truly did have a fun night.

Groggily Dick made his way into the hallway and down the stairs, watching his footing and being careful. Wally's house had steep stairs, and the last time Dick came down them, he fell down. Although they weren't as large as the manors stairs, they still hurt.

When he finally made his way to the bottom, he took in a deep breath. in, and out. The living room was open to the hallway, making the sun stream through the windows and cascade beautiful patterns off of the wood floor. The Wests truly did have a beautiful home.

Suddenly, Dick heard a noise, a grumbling sound. Turning around to see who it was, he was puzzled to see that no one was there. One more grumble erupted before the raven hair realized what it was, his stomach. He didn't exactly remember he and Wally eating dinner(Unless potato chips count) so of course he was going to be hungry.

As he made his way into the West's kitchen, only one thing was on his mind right now; lemon-ade. He never had some last night! Glancing down at his bandaged hand he made his way to the fridge, he really hoped that the lemon-ade was worth the trouble. But, as he opened the fridge and grabbed for where Wally had put the lemon-ade, nothing touched his hand. The acrobat looked up, bewildered, and was even more when he saw there was no lemon-ade in sight in the fridge. Worried now, he quickly checked the freezer, and like the fridge, it was lemon-ade free.

Dick quickly scanned the kitchen now, worried. What had happened to the lemon-ade? Suddenly, his line of sight stopped. There, in the sink, was the empty blender, lemon pulp on the bottom of the container with no lemon-ade left.

"WALLANCE RUDOLPH WEST!"

* * *

 **The end! So, how was it? I didn't realize how long this was! I know the writing is NOT my best, but i think it's a pretty good fic. You always gotta love a friendship fic!**

 **This took me a while to write, with correcting stuff and the fact that i lost it and had to completely re-write it. I'll try to update my other fic as soon as i can, i'm still writing it.**

 **i just realized how weird English is! like, you would usually say, aren't you? But the you're saying are not you? That does not sound right! XD i try to say/write are you not? but it still catches up with you sometimes. sometimes people just say things because they're so used to it without thinking what it means.**

 **thanks!**

 **Review please!**


End file.
